A Loner, A Gamer And An Delinquent
by Predator7
Summary: Dying on his first Day of High School, Hikigaya Hachiman is revived by Gaia. Now as a Gamer, he must defend the world from Darkness...no matter how ridiculous that sounds.


**Yo guys, Its Predator7 dishing out his regular nonsense.**

 **Here's my new project.**

 **A Loner and A Gamer.**

 **Let me tell you where I got this idea.**

 **The credits go to Rodalvas's GATE: A Soldier and a Gamer.**

 **Well you might want to check it out a tad later as Rodalvas is currently rewriting that story.**

 **Well so I thought….Hey I could Oregairu that!**

 **So I got permission from him and here I present you:**

 **A loner and A Gamer. Well if you do like it, i'll continue it after I finish off two of my earlier one-shots.**

* * *

Heroic deeds.

According to some, mainly politicians and writers and those who don't have to do it, are admirable by their argument, their selflessness and the image of purity.

But….one thing that that they don't tell you and you don't see is that…

No matter how cool…

No matter how stylish….

No matter how composed…

No matter how unflappable…

No matter how manly….

No matter how defiant…

You may appear and seem….

At the end of the day, you are also dead.

This thought was the only thing going in my mind….

Other than the fact, that I managed to save the dog just before the Limousine was about to hit it , striking me instead.

"Fuck."

Now lying on the road, that was the only thing that I could say.

I felt something warm flowing from my head, must be my blood.

I could scarcely feel my body, I had been dragged at least twelve feet by the Limo before it had come to a stop.

Now as my vison fades , I know I am dying…..

If…only I had another chance…

That….that, was my last wish, before darkness engulfs me.

* * *

"Hachiman…."

In the abyssal of darkness a voice calls out…

"Hachiman…"

I turn my head around trying to find the direction of the voice around…opening my eyes is no use, there is darkness all around.

"Who is there?" I call out knowing I will receive no answer.

"Hachiman." The sweet voice call my name again..

"Come to me." The voice beckons again.

Then suddenly I start to free-fall.

I try to cry but no voice comes out.

Then as suddenly I fell I stopped.

"Open your eyes." The sweet voice beckons and this time I find myself able to open them.

I look up and squint because of the sunlight and then as my eyes get used to the sun I finally see a woman's face right in front of me.

The woman was beautiful, she had raven black hair and she had a crown of flowers on her head. Her clear blue eyes reflected purity and I swear I could see myself in them. She was wearing a plain white dress and also a pair of flower bracelets.

Overall the was….no, no words could close to describe her beauty. In fact, even if she was a lot older than me I found myself blushing.

"Oh no dear, I'm much older than you think." She says smiling.

Wait did she just…

"I did my child, Its one of the many gifts I have" She replied in the same soothing tone that I heard in the darkness.

Then suddenly I realized something, my head was currently resting on her lap and she was currently running a hand through my hair. Seeing this I blushed and got up.

"S-Sorry." I mutter out but, I was captured by my surroundings.

I was in a place that can only be described as….A Valley Of Flowers. There was also a Lake next to the place which enhanced its beauty. If I could make a painting of this place it would instantly make you fall in love with it.

I mean the place was so beautiful, not to mention there were several animals sitting quite close by, and by that I mean there was a magnificent Stag sitting next to a bear on whose back two squirrels were playing. There were several more animals close by and several varieties of birds were all around. Hold on….is that a Unicorn?

"Where am I?" I manage to get out.

"The most beautiful place ever created, Earth." The woman replied still sitting in the same position….wait who was she?

"Who are you?" I ask in a respectful tone.

"I am know by many names, but you can call me mother." She said beaming a mischievous smile at me.

"Umm, thank you….but, I already have a mother….and It will feel strange to call someone else that. So what do I call you?" I answer back as I look around and observe the beauty of the place.

"Well then you can call me Gaia." she says smilingly.

Wait….

GAIA?

Where have I heard of that?

Wait, it was in that game…

Hold on….

I face her, trembling….

"Umm, Are you….Gaia, The mother of the Earth?" Her eyes widen when I recognize her and she smiles.

"I am, my child but you don't have to be afraid. Sit down." I instantly comply and sit down in a sieza position hoping I haven't offended her.

"No, I'm not offended. Would you like to have something?" She asks and then looks towards the stag.

The stag bows and getting up moves towards one of the trees in the valley. The squirrels run off the bear's back and rush towards the tree. Now I notice that the tree is not a normal tree bearing only one fruit but instead bore several types of fruits on its branches.

The squirrels come down from the tree and an apple drops down from the tree. One of the squirrels grabs it and gets on the Stag's back. Then the stag comes back and sits down next to the goddess.

As Gaia-sama pets the Stag while the squirrels come down from his back and slide the apple towards me.

"Please" Gaia-sama says in such a tone that I'm unable to do anything but follow her.

As I take a bite out of the sweet apple a question occurs to me.

"Gaia-sama, How did I get here?" I ask her to which she smilingly replies.

"You died." she says still smiling, while I choke on the apple.

"W-What?" I manage to get out before a coughing bout erupts and I am unable to say anything else.

I AM DEAD?

"I'm sorry to tell you my child, but you died in the accident that just happened."

"I know you are confused, but know that I am proud of you" She says.

"Kindness and selflessness are something that not many people have nowadays. I had resigned myself to believe the Human race was now entirely corrupt and was no longer worth saving." She says like someone recounting a sad old tale, then she looks at me.

"But your actions have proven otherwise and have proven that the human race is still worth saving." She says like a proud mother.

Well I can feel myself getting red from embarrassment too, I mean Its not everyday that someone tells you that you were responsible for saving your entire world.

"Now, there is something that I ask of you." She says with a sad face.

"What do you want from me?" I ask. "I'll do anything for my mother." As I say this her sad face disappears leaving a melancholic smile.

"This might be a little hard for you to accept, but I need you to go back to earth." She says in a sad tone.

"But I'm dead, right?" I ask confused.

"You are but your body is still intact, so I can safely send you back."

"Umm, not that I don't trust you, but why would you do this for me?" I ask to which for the first time since I have seen her, her features convey sadness.

"It has been a long time, and people have forgotten me, they now worship money and that is one of the ways that Lucifer has been able to expand his power. Now the whole world, lies open for conquest for his minions and there is no one to stop them." Now turning to me she continues.

"I have chosen you to be the person what will lead the charge against them and prevent the world from falling into darkness. Do you accept?"

Now this was like a childhood dream come true.

I simple kneel one foot down and bow, like a person getting knighted.

"I will be honored to do that" I couldn't see her but I could imagine her smile, and I was graced with her graceful laughter which literally felt like sunshine.

"Very well, Hachiman, I am going to send you back. Prepare yourself for there will be many hardships in your way. However I know you will never back down and give up."

"Also know this, you may feel that you are alone but remember there will always be allies close by. Now go with my blessings." She says and holding my head kisses me on the brow.

As she does this, golden colored light starts rising up from the ground and I suddenly start falling again.

However this time I am not afraid but instead dive straight down.

WOW this feels like an RPG game!

"RPG?" I hear the calming voice of Gaia again and then in a mischievous tone she adds "I think I can do something about that" She says with a giggle as everything went black.

* * *

 **LOADING….**

 **INITIALIZING….**

 **PLEASE WAIT A FEW MINUTES FOR THE NEW SOFTWARE TO INSTALL…**

* * *

What?

I opened my eyes and was greeted immediately by the smell of a hospital….you know the smell.

Hearing someone cry, I move my head towards the right to face my sister who was apparently looking at me with a shocked expression. Then the shock quickly turns to joy as she launches herself on me and hugs me.

"Onii-chan, you're alive!" I could only hug her back and stroke her hair trying to calm her down.

"Easy Komachi, I'm not dead, you don't need to cry." I say to which she suddenly gets out of the hug and gives a pout.

"I'm not worried about you Onii-chan, the doctor said that they did everything they could do but they couldn't save your life. So they even stopped your surgery and left you in this room. So I was too freaked out, so I wasn't worried about you. If you'd died then I would have got another room and more pocket money" What….

"I'm just kidding, I love you Onii-chan and I'm so proud that my Big bro saved someone's dog. Oh that gave me a ton of Komachi points" She says and then gives me a tight hug.

"Oh I have to tell Oka-san and Otto-san too. Wait a minute let me call them." She says and rushes out of the room. I look around the room and see that this is one of those hospital rooms that you keep a person in.

Looks like I'm back to life.

Guess I have to thank Gaia-sama for that.

* * *

 **INSTALLATION FINISHED**

 **RUNNING NEW PROGRAM**

* * *

What the hell?

Like before a message box appears in front of me, seemingly floating in the air.

* * *

 **WELCOME TO YOUR NEW LIFE!**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO VIEW THE TUTORIAL?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

I let out a yell of surprise and them look closely at it…It looks like one of those message boxes in….

Wait?

Did she actually take that seriously?

Was she Australian?

" **I heard that."** I let out a yelp again as I hear her voice again. How can I still hear her?

I'm alive now.

" **Well my dear child, I can reach out to my children anywhere."**

Ok….What's with this game like layout?

" **Well it was your idea."**

I sigh. Well so its my fault…..how do I continue?

" **Its either touch screen or thought control."**

WOW Gaia-sama you sure are tech-savvy.

Hesitantly, I press the Yes button on the screen, which transforms and opens another window.

* * *

 **Due to Gaia reviving you from the dead and giving you her blessings you are now a Gamer.**

 **Character Information**

 **Name-Hikigaya Hachiman**

 **Age-16**

 **Race-Human**

 **Occupation- Goddess Knight**

 **Level- 1**

 **HP- 500/500**

 **Mental Power- 250/250**

 **Mana- 250/250**

 **Cash- 0 $**

Level 1?

* * *

Come on, even in Pokémon the starting level is 5.

Also, What kind of occupation is Goddess Knight?

Wait a minute….Mana….

Hold on does that mean, I can use magic?

And what is that mental power?

* * *

 **Stats-**

 **Strength- 50**

 **Agility- 50**

 **Vitality- 50**

 **Wisdom- 50**

 **Intelligence- 50**

 **Charisma- 10**

 **Luck- 50**

 **Offensive- 30**

 **Defensive- 30**

* * *

Leaving everything else out….

Why the hell is my Charisma so low?

" **Wait till the end of the tutorial."** Gaia commands me. Well do I have any other choice?

* * *

 **You have some skills from your Old life. However some new skills have been generated due to the blessings of Gaia.**

 **[SKILLS]**

 **Unarmed Combat: Novice Level 1**

 **Who needs weapons when fists are enough.**

 **Current Abilities: None.**

 **Blade: Novice Level 1**

 **Always have one up your sleeve.**

 **Current Abilities: None**

 **Firearms: Novice level 1**

 **Carry at least one.**

 **Cyber-warfare- Novice Level 1**

 **Brains are sometimes better than brawn.**

 **Current Abilities: None**

 **Motor Skills- Novice 1**

 **You get better at driving anything.**

 **Current Abilities: None**

 **Psychology- Advance Level 5**

 **You know people better than they know themselves and can take advantage of it.**

 **Current Abilities:**

 **Reverse Psychology: Advance**

 **Manipulation : Advance**

 **Psychological Warfare: Advance**

* * *

HOLD ON! A second.

Firearms…blades….cyber-warfare...

What the hell am I going to do with that?

I am still an innocent minor, not a soldier.

Hold on…How the hell do I have such a Advance Psychology level?

* * *

 **[Additional Perks]**

 **[Goddess Knight]**

 **Only the people personally chosen by the Goddess Gaia can have the title of Goddess knight.**

 **Provides a +40 to all stats.**

 **A +20 to offensive.**

 **A +20 to defensive.**

 **Adds +400 to Health.**

 **Add + 150 to Mental Power**

 **Being a Goddess knight provides you access to the Earth's energy Reserves also called Mana.**

 **Mana Enabled.**

 **+150 to Mana.**

 **[Gaia's Apostle]**

 **Being an Apostle of Gaia has give you the power of Immortality and an Insane regeneration power.**

 **However you can still die.**

* * *

What?

I mean for a second I thought that I had gained Immortality but now you say I can die…

What's the deal?

* * *

 **If your Health reduces to zero. You will die.**

 **Then you will undergo a Rebirth.**

* * *

Again….what the hell is this Rebirth?

* * *

 **[Nature Affinity]**

 **As an apostle of Gaia, you can befriend Nature.**

 **The Flora and Fauna will not harm you and will be quite friendly to you.**

 **You can even summon spirits at times to help you.**

* * *

Wow, that's not bad.

No I mean not bad at all. Alt last Kamakura will be friendly to me now.

* * *

 **[Bonus Perks]**

 **[Eyes of the void]**

 **Your eyes are one of your most unique feature and they have played a role of deterrent and repellent for people**

 **Now the real ability of your eyes have been unlocked.**

 **Bullet Time-Beginner Level 5**

 **Why go fast when you can make everything else slower?**

 **Eagle Eyes-Beginner Level 5**

 **A multipurpose vision mode, quit useful in locating your target.**

* * *

Wow, that's actually something nice for once for my eyes.

* * *

 **Evil Eyes- ACTIVE skill.**

 **Your eyes have a dark intimidating look that can scares away any other person or other thing.**

 **As a result most people will give up rather than fight you. However this has a large drawback.**

 **There will be a penalty on your Charisma and as a result charisma will be much difficult to raise.**

* * *

This…..

"Gaia-sama, you can't be joking?"

" **It may be a little hard for you to-"**

"Please remove this, I mean I even went to high school an hour earlier so that I could have a new life and now this…."

" **Alright, I can't do much but I can alter the rules, hold on"**

* * *

 **SYSTEM UPDATING…**

 **SYSTEM UPDATED.**

 **Abyss's Gaze- This skill replaces Evil Eye**

 **Your eyes have a dark intimidating look that can scares away any other person or any other threats.**

 **As a result most people will give up rather than fight you. However this has a large drawback.**

 **There will be a penalty on your Charisma and as a result charisma will be much difficult to raise.**

 **However, as of the update the more time you spend interacting with people not affected by your Abyssal Gaze, the penalty will disappear over time.**

* * *

" **How's that?"**

"Pretty good, now only I have to find someone to talk to"

" **Good Luck"**

"Thanks, I need that"

* * *

 **[Quantum Break]**

 **Current Level- Novice 1**

 **You can control and manipulate time.**

* * *

Holy cow!

Now that's what I'm talking about.

* * *

 **[Addition Traits]**

 **You can Initiate [Turn base combat]**

 **The game Final Fantasy is a good example.**

 **[Music Player]**

 **Any music if your choice can be played.**

 **Settings can be changed so that other people can also listen to the songs.**

* * *

Turn based combat…This might be useful.

Music player…..Who the hell designed this thing?

" **I did"**

"Sorry"

* * *

 **[Clairvoyance]**

 **You can detect if any person is either of Lucifer's fraction or of Gaia's fraction….**

 **Though be careful, your abilities can keep you hidden but if you use it too much they can detect you back.**

* * *

Just bloody great….

Now I've gained more enemies rather than friends.

I want to punch that limey bastard who rammed me in his fracking Limo…

Wait...What the?

* * *

 **[Language]**

 **Due to the blessings of Gaia you have gained a British Accent when talking in English.**

 **You can also talk and understand any other language.**

* * *

What the hell is with this interface?

And why British?

Still the Language buff is quite good.

* * *

 **[Ace Forces]**

 **You can master and gain experience quicker.**

* * *

That's also quite nice….but what's with the name?

* * *

 **That's the end of your tutorial.**

 **Feel free to explore the rest of the feature.**

 **Good Luck my Child.**

* * *

As the tutorial ended, the door flung open an my parents who looked like they were crying rushed in.

They were coming at me with such a speed that it looked like thy were going to run me over.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the Impact when a thought passed through my head.

After a few seconds of non-impact I opened my eyes and was surprised to see them frozen in mid step. I looked around and saw the whole world was paused…

How did I end up with that conclusion?

I saw a fly stuck in mid air in the middle if…

Holy shit!

These skills actually work!

I had used my skill "Quantum Break" and stopped time.

I tried to move around but that's when I finally noticed the various injuries on me.

That's going to take some time heal and going to be stuck here for some… I reckon...

Something like two weeks?

* * *

 ***Ting***

 **New Quest Registered.**

 **A New Life.**

 **You have just been revived from the dead.**

 **Get used to your new abilities and heal completely.**

 **Quest Time Frame-**

 **Two weeks**

 **Reward- ?**

* * *

Bloody hell, looks like this system has got a sense of humor too.

* * *

 ***Ting***

 **Due to your correct reasoning.**

 **+1 Intelligence.**

 **+1 Wisdom.**

* * *

I sighed and released Quantum break….

Making my parents crash into me, kissing and hugging me, while crying all the while.

This is going to be one Hell of a Ride.

* * *

 **Yo guys so how did you like this.**

 **I don't have any idea what you are thinking so please feel free to tell me in the reviews.**

 **Also I know this site is going to be lot less frequented due to the close release of Vol 12.**

 **For me that's good news and bad news.**

 **Good news: My exams get over by 17.**

 **Bad news: I'm not in Japan, nor can I read Japanese.**

 **Baka-Tsuki and Frog-kun please Send Help.**

 **Though that may get ignored due to Oregairu getting licensed.**

 **Fu$k…**

 **Well please tell me of I should continue this cause have no idea what I'm goanna do now.**

 **Wrote this all yesterday so please like and fav this to tell me what you think.**

 **And feel free to suggest any additional abilities for 8man.**

 **Predator7 logging out.**

 **Cheers mate and thanks for reading.**


End file.
